Tsurlagol
| religions = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | source = | page = }} Tsurlagol (TSIR-lah-gol), the gateway to the Unapproachable East, is a large, prosperous city east of Procampur. Here traders from the Vast meet with those from Impiltur and sailors from the Vilhon Reach and the Old Empires. Here also dwarven wanderers bear messages, metals, and swords from their hidden relatives to their destination. Tsurlagol is as old as Procampur, an allied city with which it is normally connected. However, Tsurlagol has burned to the ground a number of times over its long history and been rebuilt each time by succeeding generations. As a result, most of the city is on a low rise - actually the bones of the previous cities on which this city has been rebuilt. Tsurlagol's highest office is called the Ven, a position chosen by the leading nobles and merchant lords from among their numbers. The true identity of the Ven is held secret, but for a 10-year rule, the Ven's word is law. Unpopular Ven, however, have met their deaths prematurely. Less mysterious is the Ven's Voice, the spokesman for the Council and the Ven's leading advisor, in many ways more powerful than the Ven himself. The present Voice is Conoptora Billon (NG hm W 13) a grasping, adventurous Mage who has plans for seeing Tsurlagol achieve the dominant position in its relationship with the other cities of the Vast. Whether this desire is shared by the Ven is unknown. Tsurlagol has served is a free port for pirates and smugglers for many years, and many natives of the Pirate Isles have houses they use as hiding places throughout the city. The city is also considered a suitable stashing ground for hot merchandise and foul tempered captives. Many of the leading merchants at the city have served time in the Free Trade, as piracy is called. In this respect, Tsurlagol has much in common with the freewheeling cities of the Dragon Coast to the west. Tsurlagol has three temples. The Rising Moon is the temple of Selûne, and is the wealthiest of the temples. Its patriarch is High Priest Orlathon Lunemast (LG hm P3). He is assisted by nine subpriests of varying levels. The Battering Wave is the temple of Umberlee, which is under the control of Thogonia Grim (LE hf P12) and six fanatical serving priests. The third temple, the Cult of the Shadow, is a temple to Shar and also the headquarters of the local thieves guild, the Sharwomen. Originally open only to female thieves, the organization is now open to both sexes following the complete destruction of the parallel male-oriented thieves' guild years ago. While the guild is open to both sexes, the bulk of the work goes to the men and the majority of the glory and gold to the original female members. Category:Large cities Category:Settlements in the Vast